1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a motor control apparatus configured to control a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For this type of apparatus, there has been proposed an apparatus configured to switching-control an inverter, which is configured to supply electric power to a motor, by using a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2013-187933). The patent literature particularly describes that the number of pulses in one electrical cycle of the motor is generated on condition that switching frequency of the inverter and a motor current distortion rate are reduced, on the basis of a torque command and rotational frequency of the motor, and describes that the PWM signal synchronized with a voltage command is generated on the basis of the voltage command and the generated number of pulses.
Some apparatus of this type is provided with a booster circuit mounted between a battery and an inverter. The booster circuit includes a reactor and a capacitor, and the reactor and the capacitor constitute an LC circuit. Depending on an operating point of the motor, the LC circuit resonates (i.e. resonance is generated in the booster circuit). In the technology/technique described in the aforementioned patent literature, the resonance of the booster circuit is not taken into account, which is technically problematic.